Manifest Destiny
by Anthropomancy
Summary: Everything will come to an end, that much is obvious. But when the sudden disbandment of the League creates a huge power vacuum, and ignites the third rune wars threatening to end everything, a question is asked. "What if the league never formed?" Aatrox, with the help of Zilean, finds out just that, by either dissuading them, or "dissuading" them.
1. An Ekko of the story

This is a teaser to an ongoing fanfic I will be writing with no regular updates. This is the preview of what will be in the bulk of the story. The beginning chapters that explain everything will be ahead, if you like this sort of standalone chapters, follow, if you prefer a story more plot driven and less standalone, then you should find another story.

* * *

Memories flashed into my head. Watching the dark figure push my parents into the abyss, finding it was Ekko that was in the laboratory that day. It was the single worst moment of my life. My parents and idol snatched away just like that.

I stared at my hands, covered by black leather gloves. How much have I given up for the sake of revenge? How many people have I lied to? How many people did I hurt? I pulled out Jinx's gun, its weight familiar. I had lied to her, a prank I said, for Ekko. It'll give him the surprise of his lifetime.

Nothing else will compete for its title anyways.

I felt my memories overwhelm me again, I was so close. In just one hour, everything will finally be over.

"Report, I have successfully delivered Pyrite to Luden. Luden will be coming soon."

"Good job, your cash will be at two feet, east, in a black box."

I stood up, exited my room, and walked down the hallway. I walked up the stairs and entered the living room. I had rented the mansion for ten thousand dollars. I won't need it anymore soon enough.

I opened a secret compartment on the side, and I hid, waiting for my cameras to pick up Ekko. The room was reinforced, I had done so. There was only one exit, and no one was going to be leaving anyway.

I leaned against the wall behind me, steeling myself for the confrontation.

It'll all be over, one way or another, in just one hour.

* * *

I watched him turn the device on the moment I entered the room.

Ekko turned around, I stepped out of the darkness.

"Hello, Ekko."

He turned around, a surprised look passed his features for less than a second. So he hasn't Chronobreaked yet.

I held up a Zaunite badge for police, I tricked him thinking he needed one to access the prison cells.

"Are you looking for this?"

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

I dropped it to the ground, and crushed it beneath my heels.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Ekko. You should of activated your Z-drive earlier, because now you're never going to get out of here alive."

Ekko held up his sword, and smirked at me.

"Never lost a fight yet."

I laughed. "There's a first to everything, a first to losing, a first to winning, a first to having your idol murder your family."

Ekko paused. "I never killed any innocents."

I pressed on, ignoring his lies. "They were just scientists, trying to make a living, they were working on a cure for all this pollution! Trying to make Zaun a better place. I practically worshiped you Ekko. You saved people, you brought them in. But I know what you're doing, you're just trying to make your own gang."

I shuddered, remembering watching the black figure push my parents into the dark abyss.

"You killed them without a second thought, you pushed them aside, into the reactor. They died in front of me."

Ekko stopped. He remembered. I knew it.

"You mean, I… killed them?"

"You made me this way Ekko. You my life from me. You protect the lost children of Zaun? You think you're so noble? You're no different from them, and I'm about to cleanse this world of one more parasite!"

Ekko shook his head. "I never meant to kill anyone."

I shrugged. "It's too late. For them, and for you."

I threw a dice in the air, it had a total of ten sides, one for every single fighting strategy.

It landed on the ground, a four.

He looked at the dice questioningly. I gave him a triumphant smile.

"The thing about dice is, even the smallest difference will change the outcome. Nothing I do will make any difference, and it will always be a four if I roll it. However, you will change. When you lose, I'll see the scratches, and that'll affect the outcome, because I'll be too busy studying it."

I pulled out a sword. "You won't win this time, Ekko."

I stood still, and I waited. Ekko blinked in my direction, his sword carving through the air towards me. Fool. I grabbed his sword with my hand, feeling it cut through my muscles, and I slashed my sword against Ekko's arm, he narrowly dodged the first swipe, only a small cut, but I tugged his sword towards me and I was about to stab my sword through him when he let go of the sword and jumped back.

I grinned at him, ignoring the pain screaming in my left hand.

"Go ahead, feel free to reset. Your end is near. "

I sat down on the ground, getting comfortable.

"I'll be here."

He gritted his teeth.

"REVERSING POLARITY."

Ekko was already facing me as I entered the room. A cut on his arm was dripping blood.

I smiled, and threw the dice up in the air. It was a six.

"Guess I'm pretty good at what I'm doing huh?"

I picked up the dice again, and I frowned.

Ekko ran at me, hoping to catch off guard, I pressed the one on the dice in, and threw it at him. It glowed red.

Ekko realized it was an explosive and rolled to the side, but he still got hit by the shock-wave.

He groggily got up, and saw me holding a gun at him.

"REVERSING POLARITY."

Ekko was already facing me as I entered the room. A cut on his arm was dripping blood, and he looked battered.

I smiled, and threw the dice in the air. It was a 10.

"I guess I'm pretty good at what I'm doing huh?"

I turned around, and locked the door, then I flipped a lever on the wall.

He stood still, and the lights turned on. I pulled out a sword.

We stood still for a bit, and I slowly walked towards him. Eventually, I started coughing, and Ekko started to cough too.

Suddenly, he realized that the lever did more than one thing, there was gas being poured into the room, and once again he slammed the button.

"Reversing-*cough*-polarity."

Ekko was already facing me as I entered the room. A cut on his arm was dripping blood, and he looked battered, and was coughing up gas.

I smiled, waiting for him to finish coughing. I threw the dice in the air, it was a two.

"I guess I'm pretty g-"

I suddenly grabbed a mace from the corner of the room, and charged him. I swung, and he narrowly rolled to the side, caught off guard by the surprise attack, only to dash towards me and sink his sword through me. I instantly brought it back and smashed it against him, although he had deflected it with his sword, the electricity coming off it stunned him. I pulled out a knife, gave him a shallow slash on his stomach, and held it to his throat.

"Do it, reset."

I felt weakened from the blood loss, and what seems to be an eternity later, Ekko finally recovered from the electricity, and slammed on the button again.

Ekko was already facing me as I entered the room. A cut on his arm was dripping blood, and he looked battered, looked ill, and there was a cut on his stomach.

I threw a dice in the air, a three.

"Three. Her favorite number. She always said… *sob* always said they were lucky. This dice is all that I have left of her…"

"You took it all away."

I charged him with a sword, missing every hit, he first tried to dodge, but when he realized in my anger I was barely managing to make a dent on anything, he disarmed me easily.

I fell down. Pounding the ground with my fists.

"Why did you kill them Ekko? WHY?! You were supposed to be good. You were supposed to help Zaun, to give us a brighter future. But you took her away from me, you took everything away from me. They were my family. Did you think of that when you pushed them? That they were people, that someone loved them?"

I remained that way for another minute, before he came to his sense and started patting my head, trying to comfort me. I suddenly grabbed my knife and sank it deep within his leg.

I stared at him, a malicious grin covered my face, I could see his shock. I swiped at him with another knife hidden in my sleeves, but he already slammed the button, and I saw the blue glow take him away.

Ekko was already facing me as I entered the room. A cut on his arm was dripping blood, and he looked battered, looked ill, and there was a cut on his stomach, and a deep gash in his leg.

He looked angry.

I laughed.

"You think I would spare you after what you did to me? I'm going to kill you Ekko. I am going to break you bit by bit until you beg me to release you from this world. You're going to pay for what you did. What you did to my family."

Ekko glared at me. "I know how to beat you, and I will survive."

I just shook my head sadly. "You're not going to win.

I looked at him, a smile full of malice. "We'll be here together, fighting forever. Misery is more fun with company."

He spat on the ground, disgusted.

"Watch me.

I entered the room and a sword was already coming at me, I dodged left instinctively and pulled out my sword. Ekko.

He pressed on, I parried. He slashed right, I blocked it, and he tried to kick me from the side, I twirled my body away from the kick and slashed down, slicing his body diagonally.

He immediately pressed the button.

"ONE MORE TIME."

I entered the room and a sword was already coming at me, I dodged left instinctively and pulled out my sword. Ekko

He pressed on, I parried. He slashed right, I blocked it, and he tried to kick me from the side, I twirled my body away from the kick suddenly a felt a sword in me. The kick was a bluff. I failed.

I felt my blood leave me, and I fell on the ground, his sword still in me. I didn't even lock the door. All my work, gone. Just like that.

Ekko stood over me. His face stoic.

"Just, please. Tell me why you did it. Why did you kill them? You were a hero to me."

He turned his back to me.

"ANSWER ME! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING!"

"One more time."

Ekko turned around, I stepped out of the darkness. Something was off.

"Hello Ekko."

He was already sitting down, there was a cut on his arm, two on his body, he was battered and bruised, blood flowing from his thigh and looked ill.

"Please, just stop. I never meant for any of this happen, I never wanted to kill anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

He stared at me with a pleading look.

"Just, stop. Let this end. Let me go, and forget everything, let go of this anger, find new meaning in your life. I don't want to kill you again."

I felt a part of me shatter. He was telling the truth, I could see it in his eyes. But, why would he care about me? He killed two already with no remorse. No, he was here for another reason.

He was here to kill me again, to prolong my suffering, even I didn't know he was this psychopathic.

"You got a SICK sense of humor."

He acted shocked, he acted hurt. He feinted surprise.

"I'm serious, I never wanted any of that to happen, please you have to believe me."

I gave him a cruel smile, "I know what happened, you tricked me, somehow. You convinced me all was well. I let you through, and you backstabbed me. But one betrayal kill wasn't enough, was it? You wanted more. You wanted to see my face again."

"Are you trying to spare me like I'm some idiot?"

He hesitated.

"You're going to die here, period."

I held back another sob, he loved rhymes. I steeled myself once more, I will see him soon.

I brought out a detonator. "I knew I could fight you, I knew I would beat you a couple of times. But I would never win. I was never meant to leave here alive."

Ekko eyes widened, genuine fear.

I pressed it, and a huge array of beeping noises came behind him. He turned around and saw the explosives on the wall beep red. I could sense him panic, and I knew what he was going to do.

"DO OV-"

I pulled out a gun with practiced ease, thousands of hours of practice paying off. I put my right foot in front, pivoted my body sideways and grabbed the pistol from my left leg. I swung it across my body and whipped it down as I aimed and shot, all with a smooth motion, at Ekko's back. The wire cracked down from the gun at an astounding rate, barely visible through the air.

Zap!

He felt the electrical shock go through his machine, and the Z-drive overloaded, wires bursting. This time, his machine failed to respond to him.

Turning slowly with horror on his face, he stared at me. I had still not moved, Jinx's signature pistol in my hand, the wire attached, the charge long since spent.

"What have you done?"

He recognized the gun, it was Jinx's, and I could sense his spirit shatter ever more.

I slowly lowered my pistol, the only sound was the ever faster and faster beeps on the bombs.

I laughed, the pistol falling with a clatter. All those years, all of those sleepless nights, all of those breakdowns, all of the practice had finally brought me to this moment.

I fell on my knees, feeling emotions come over me.

"I've done what I should of done eight years ago, I've done what I needed to, I've repaired time, I've restored balance. I have avenged my family, and now I can finally rest."

I tilted my head at the ceiling, smiling, accepting my fate. I heard the boom, and watching it collapse, burying the sins of my past forever.

* * *

Jinx clapped in glee, seeing the bright zap, thinking everything went to plan, that Ekko just got the best prank of his life, only to hear the explosions and the roof collapse on the both of them. On Ekko. It. . . couldn't be. He promised. He promised! This was all a joke right? An even more elaborate prank.

Jinx ran through the pile of rubble, digging up the tiles, her desperation giving her scrawny body strength. After what seems like hours, she found the body of Ekko, broken by the ceiling, and the Z-drive was crushed.

There was some odd about it though.

Her taser was sticking out of it, and the wires around it were blackened.

Her friend had killed Ekko. He betrayed her.

She felt the world crumble around her.

"He was an agent from Piltover, he was meant to eliminate threats before they existed, a new protocol. Made by the one and only, 'Hat lady.'"

Jinx whirled around, a figure in the darkness. She was mad, desperately mad, and broken.

"You have five seconds to talk before I start shooting. One, four, five."

Jinx pulled out her mini-gun and started firing away at the mysterious stranger, he laughed, and in movements she could barely see, he managed to cleave through the bullets, somehow remaining unharmed.

"Wha? How? Oh you. . . "

Jinx took out her rocket launcher, launching her mega death rocket. He seem to simply teleport in front of it, and it blew up in the background.

He finally stepped into the light, all bloodthirsty two and a half meter of him.

"I am one of the gods of war, you can't possibly even scratch me."

Jinx threw down her rocket, losing the strength to care. "Then just kill me."

Aatrox just shook his head.

"I can offer you revenge. They killed Ekko for some stupid "order", they killed him just so their life would be more convenient. They killed those you loved because they couldn't kill you."

Jinx was on the ground, and she had clutched her knees.

"I was never serious about it, I just wanted. . . to have fun. To get excited you know?"  
Aatrox fell on one knee, to her eye level.

"All you have to do, is take my hand, and I will fix everything."

Feeling betrayed and broken, she shakily grasped his hand, and felt a surge of power.

The last thing she saw was his grin.


	2. Filler Chapter

Aatrox stood among the ruined buildings, dead bodies scattered across the land. This was the Institute of War under his feet.

His soldiers, nothing more than rookies from Demacia, who had lost their commander. They looked towards him for guidance after they received his blessing.

It certainly more of a curse to the poor fools who thought numbers mattered.

Aatrox turned around, analyzing the soldiers, their eyes were red, and they were twitching, their wounds quickly healing by drawing from the blood around them.

It was a curse for them too, it seems.

A few minutes later, Aatrox was the only living creature standing upon the ruins of the Institute of War. Above him, hundreds of spells traveled vast distances, hurling themselves at other cities, only for a counter-spell to be uttered, and another spell hurled back.

The Rune Wars were back, the Institute was gone, despite the best efforts from Champions and Summoners.

It was a clever ploy from Swain, to march to war, fully expecting the Summoners to cut off time, only for their elite Assassins to finish them off as they were too busy holding the field.

Then the bombardments started, toxic gases from Zaun, it was an absolute blood bath. All the Summoners channeling magic to protect champions were killed, and when the champions no longer could use the power of the Nexus to guarantee their safety, they were faced with true death, something they haven't experience since the formation of the League of Legends.

Summoner spells were a jealously guarded secret, only trusted as ranks went up, and not everyone was as durable as Aatrox.

Champions dropped like flies and, well, Kayle could only shield so many for so long, even angelic magic having its limits.

He had felt more powerful than ever, with war raging all around him. Aatrox grew in strength, for his being fed off of war and bloodshed.

With all these dead bodies around him, with war raging from every corner of this world, power emitted from his very being.

It felt so. . . so. . .

Revolting.

It's the feeling of overeating a rich meal, of consuming too much fast food.

It felt greasy like having just drank a tub of oil. It felt as him he drank twenty energy drinks.

He hated it.

He knew this was not the natural order of things, the only possible outcome of this war was complete destruction, and with no more war he would one day also perish.

He needed to stop this war, to stop Swain at all costs.

But it was already too late, his plan was in motion, and Aatrox doubted anyone would lend him their army, even if it meant a quick victory. They all knew the price of his gift.

It was a price many were not ready to pay.

"I have a solution."  
Aatrox looked to his left, Zilean stood there.

"I can send you back, your empowered state would survive the transmission. I can send you back to before this all started. You must shut down the Institute of War, prevent all Champions, but without them knowing someone is killing or stopping them."  
Aatrox looked suspiciously at Zilean, "And how would y-"

"We've had this conversation 3421 times, in it, 1428 of them you succeeded, it is the most likely way to stop the Third Rune Wars. In all but one of them, you stopped champions from joining, and in all but one, killing the Noxian leader did not matter."

Aatrox paused, thinking through his offer. Just as he was about to speak, Zilean spoke.

"Good, let's get started."

Aatrox shrugged, and stepped into a portal that appeared from Zilean's clock.

"Use any means necessary, you must not fail. Good luck."

Aatrox appeared though the portal. He appeared in the middle of another war.

How typical.

Wait, it made sense Zilean knew the future, but how would destroying the Institute help anyone? Wasn't it's purpose to prevent the third rune wars?

Aatrox walked back into the portal, intent on questioning Zilean.

"Swain had broken and stolen most, and in some cases, all of the legendary artifacts. In addition, his arm size only increased, while other city states demilitarized themselves, seeing as how the Institute would protect them. In a brilliant plot, Swain had baited out the elite summoners to stop him by channeling intense magic meant to stop time, however, Noxian assassins killed them all, then using the artifacts he has stolen, slaughtered most of the summoners, and then waged war across the land. However, many few outcomes ends in his victory, many more ends in disaster. Some by the void, some by twisted ancient magic, and some by biological disease. If the Institute was never formed, Noxus would never gain enough power over everyone to take over Valoran, and the artifacts would remain hidden until an appropriate owner found them."

Aatrox slowly nodded.

"Why don't I ju-"  
"Because Swain will keep on trying, time after time, and then the general after Swain, and the general after that. You cannot stop them all, one slip up is all you need."

Aatrox sighed, Zilean was hard talk to at times.

He grudgingly walked back through the portal.


	3. An immortal curse

Author's Note.

I will write exactly one more fanfic before I quit, probably forever. You guys are great, don't stop, but life has other tasks for me, and I must attend to them.

This chapter is highly accurate with the official lore, with the exception of Aatrox time travelling, ofc. I have not written anything that contradicts the lore, but I obviously filled in some gaps. I had to do too much research to write this. All fanfics I have written are discontinued. Sorry.

Living forever isn't a blessing, it's a curse. It's a scary thought too, that insanity isn't a question of if, but rather a question of when.

Aatrox looked in the horizon. Noxus, that was where he would start, the constant bloodshed will give strength for the upcoming trials. Zilean mentioned that he would change everything the moment he set his foot down, and some events that never happened will, and other events that happened will never happen. He never fully explained how it worked, just that there would be side effects, and that the old him in this world already disappeared, as a way of the timeline fixing paradoxes.

Aatrox flew over to Noxus, and he spotted a group of soldiers marching beneath him. Sion was there, what a great and bloody start.

SION

"Soldiers, hold your ground."

Noxian soldiers stood in formation, looking at the dark cloaked figure in suspicion. He had a black and red staff, and he seemed too utterly fragile to be a soldier.

"I am here to help contain Sion, and I have official orders from Swain. If anyone questions my authority, I'll make sure you'll never do it again."

No one questioned him, no one bothered to, because no one wanted to be the one to tell Sion there was to be no more killing.

The Juggernaut in question turned to him "CONTAIN ME? I CAN NOT BE CONTAINED. I WILL CRUSH YOU UNDERNEATH MY FEET."

The Juggernaut walked right up to the necromancer staring him down, he coolly looked back up at Sion. A tense moment passed.

"Get in your cage, dog."

Sion roared at the necromancer, and as the soldiers braced themselves to dig another burial, a most peculiar thing had happened.

The necromancer had stopped Sion's fists with his own hands. Covered by red gauntlets, the necromancer had wrapped his hands around Sion's.

The necromancer got up in Sion's face.

"You, are nothing but an undead pawn, get into your position."

Sion, remaining defiant, tried to swing his other hand, but the necromancer had already walked away from his swinging distance and turned around to channel a beam of dark and red energy when he realized Sion was not done.

It caught Sion full in the chest, and agony twisted his features as the beam continuously drained him.

After what seems to be an eternity, Sion finally fell to the ground, the dark magic getting the better of him.

The Necromancer had thought it was over, when Sion picked himself up once again and charged at the necromancer.

A giant skeleton hand erupted from the ground behind Sion and lashed out, grabbing him and stopping his charge, it threw him in the air and hammered him back down.

The Necromancer shot another beam at Sion, while he was on the ground, and the soldiers watched awestruck.

"My patience is running thin. Learn your place."

The Necromancer summoned a portal on the ground.

"Good luck, Noxians. Forever Strong."

He fell down, and the portal closed.

What idiots! That was almost too easy.

Aatrox laughed, no one noticed him contaminating Sion's blood and making a slight adjustment to his soul furnace. The beam was just for show, all he did was give an already angry juggernaut his own blood, and turned the soul furnace to overdrive.

Burn bright, and die young. That's what they used to say.

Suddenly his mood wasn't so great anymore, he missed his brethren.

Hunger. Agony. Peace.

Wasn't always like this.

Was it?

Dead bodies. Scattered. Battle. Over.

Mind. It is gnawing at me. Memories. Stop. Pain. AGONY. HUNGER.

KILL.

DIE.

BLOOD.

Blood.

Freedom. Hunger gone. Underlings stare at me. Underlings? No. Comrades.

I have killed one.

Killing comrades is traitorous. I am a traitor.

No. I am loyal. I will crush Demacians. I WILL TASTE THE BLOOD BENEA-

No. Stop. I was human.

Human? I had. . . a wife.

Kids? Kid. I can't remember. All this. Too much.

I crave blood.

Roaring? Battle? Gold. Ambush. Enemies.

BLOOD FOR NOXUS!

I laugh at their swords. Their formation breaking. This is life! This feeling of blood. This feeling of glory.

Memories.

I can. . . remember.

No. Stop. STOP

PAIN. AGONY. BROKEN. DEATH.

Hope?

"ARGHHH."

The Undead Juggernaut fell to his knee. His former past plaguing him. As the war waged on around him.

I looked upon her, the sunlight gleaming off of her, she busted through the wall of the jail cell, looking like nothing but an angel.

"You. . . saved me."

She grinned at me, adrenaline pulsing through her veins, she was positively glowing.

"I'm not done with you yet, and this is too fun to stop."

Someone was creeping up behind her, and I was about to warn her, she turned around and smashed him in the face with an axe.

"Here, take my axe and me shoulder plate, I think it suits you better."

I put on my armor and gripped my axe. I felt invincible again.

"Thanks for giving me this, I will lead you to safety."

And hopefully a better life.

I walked along the streets with her, taking a nice walk. She had been placed under my command and was a nice relaxing person to talk to instead of the often power hungry friends I had. We were walking along the path when t-h-d-ro-

YELLING.

BLOOD.

DEATH.

I can't remember.

I . . . was captured. One man had my arm in a grip, another two held her captive as the last guy took all the valuables.

"Hey, she looks pretty enough to fetch a nice price. Take her too, and tie up the other guy."

A price? She wasn't a slave, she was my angel. No one was taking her away from me.

"Stop. I am a high ranking comm-"

Slap.

"I don't bloody care what you are, we're taking her, if you try to stop us, we'll kill you."

I saw them taking her away. No. She is mine. I am not willing to lose her.

I closed my eyes, steeling myself for the pain, I felt the rush of adrenaline coming on.

I suddenly lifted one leg, and as I felt the sudden movement break my arm in the hold, I smashed my foot against his knee cap. My captor roared in pain as he fell.

"SHE IS MINE."

The other two started to sprint with her body, as she tried to struggle, the last one pulled out a gun.

"Goodbye."

I charged him, and he put a bullet into my stomach. I ignored the pain and rammed him all the way to a wall. He fell down, unconscious, and most likely dead. I took his knife from him, and chased the other two. Realizing their friend was dead, they dropped her and came at me. I felt dizzy from the blood loss, but I was not done yet.

Again, I charged them, they dodged my charge, and turned around to stab me. They succeeded. I had two more wounds in me, but not immediately fatal. I grinned at them, for they were now connected. I swung a wild haymaker with my left, and with my right hand I planted my knife in his throat. As the first one stumbled back, I cocked my foot, and kicked his head with all my strength, sending him into another alley wall. He laid there with his head broken, dead.

Seeing the fight over, and my strength leaving me. I dropped on the ground, and she finally came over. I looked up at her, the way she silhouetted against the light above made her only look more like an angel.

"No, don't leave me. Sion! Please! There's so much we haven't done. . . so much I haven't told you."

I blinked, my troops surrounded me. They refused to run.

No. They were circled by Demacians.

I want to remember. I . . . can't.

Blood. I. Need. BLOOD.

I stood up. Troops hesitating. We were trapped. Faces of fear.

"Noxus suffers no cowards."

Blood will be mine.

Kill. BLOOD. KILL.

Memories.

Pain. Glory. Happiness? Hope. Dreams.

I rode hard and fast, having just came back from another victorious battle with some bandits raiding our outposts. We suffered only three deaths thanks to Swain's brilliant strategy, it was a glorious day indeed. A force of 50 had attacked and razed a force of 200, and our horses were burdened with gold and jewellery. I rode in front of the group as their commander, and watched as the citizens cheered us and the gates open for our arrival. It was a glorious day for any commander, but I was not just any commander.

I searched for her eyes, and I found them on the walls, staring at me with a smile. As I neared the gate, I thrust the Noxian banner in the air shouting a victory cry, and my men followed. Everyone thought my smile was from the victory, but my eyes never left hers. I quickly went through all the tedious greetings, and quickly stole her to the forests.

She teasingly smiled at me "Someone's eager."

"I have to show you something."

I quickly led her through the back exit of the fort, most of the soldiers not even glancing at me, and I walked through the forest, and there in the middle, was a glistening untainted lake.

She smiled, loving the lake, as I knew of her love for water.

"It's so sparkly! Looks like no one has ever found it!"

She turned around, only to find me on my knees.

I gave a happy smile, one of my few ones unsullied by the years of war, one of which was truly content.

"But surely not as sparkly as this diamond?"

I lay next to the man who has been through everything with me, who despite the fact he was a hardened leader, he still had a soft spot just for me. How every night, he would come back, and give me the smallest, rarest smile just for me. No one knew, but we were happy. As content as things get in Noxus.

"Soon my love, this war will be over."

I snuggled next to him, comfortable and content. "And then we will be able to leave?"

"Far, far away from here. Away from this bloodshed, where we can live in harmony. Far away from Valoran, far away from all of this. We will sail the sea, in search of places untainted by the greed of men here, just like in your dreams."

He looked down at me, his smile bigger than ever.

"I will give you the world my love, for you deserve nothing less."

I looked upon his grinning face, the words coming easily to my mouth.

"And I will give you all that I am, for you are everything I ever will be."

We laid in quiet for another half hour, before I finally closed my eyes, dousing off to sleep, for the last time.

I looked upon the bodies. Demacians had reinforcements. My troops were falling. We needed to retreat.

I need to remember.

I will kill them all.

Blood sprays onto my face.

Countless people have died already.

Waiting. Memories.

I can remember. Humanity.

I can remember. . . PAIN. BETRAYAL. HALLOW. BROKEN. Swain.

"WHO DID THIS?"

"Err. . . it seems to be a. . . Demacian Mage. A rouge shot of magic."

I looked upon the body, my former love, whom I had sworn everything to. All my hopes and dreams gone within an instant, all because of a single Demacian. A single Demacian who was too stupid to aim properly. Too cowardly to use swords and clubs. I wordlessly grabbed my axe. The world will tremble with my loss.

I marched out towards my general, Swain, and his companions.

I could hear their babbling, but blood was in the air, and I wanted revenge now.

"We could stop the advances if we bar the outer gates with all wood, and then set fire when they breach it, it will-"

"We march outside now. I will NOT rest as they still draw breath."

I saw the small man whirl upon me.

"Are you mad?! They outnumber us 10 to 1! You're going to get us all KILLED! DO YOU EVEN UN-"

I grabbed his head and threw him aside.

"Today, we will show those weaklings what TRUE strength is, they may outnumber us, but we are Noxians. A thousand of them could not stop me! This is time to show them what we are, our true heritage, and stuff their hypocrisy back in their face."

I heard protests, I heard rallying cries, but I cared not, as I charged through the gate, feeling the vengeance and hatred spurring me on, and into the fray of Demacians.

No one left that place alive.

Memory. Over.

I look up again, dead Noxians everywhere. I was on the ground, but not defeated. Demacians, victorious? No. They murdered her. HER. Her? Cannot remember name.

I look upon those faces, bred of pure hypocrisy. Hate filled within me. Cannot remember their faces.

I CHARGE. BLOOD. DEATH.

I laugh at their faces of surprise. As they are traumatized by the sudden death of their own comrades. This is GLORY.

"THIS IS WAR."

My shout puts them in action. Too late. They all fall.

I stand alone. No.

Forces, in the distance. Noxian banners.

I fall too. Memories. Promise nothing but pain. Stop. STOP.

The sword twisted in my gut, as I collapsed onto Jarvan. I smiled, showing him a mouth full of blood.

"You took her away from me. I will take everything from you."

He just dismissed me. "You're dead, even Noxians don't escape death, unless they don't harvest what has no soul."

Has no soul? I WILL MURDER HIM FO-.

He was right, even on the verge of death, I wanted nothing but more blood. Why? Why can't I remember the happier times? The times with her. . .

I didn't want vengeance, I just wanted her. He used death to separate me. He took her away from me.

"You took my better half, what you left behind was a hallow man."

I grabbed his throat with my hands, chocking him. He looked shocked, surprised I could still do anything and twisted the knife around inside of me, but it mattered not. In my mind, I was already dead. I had died when they killed her in my sleep.

I stared into his eyes, and grinned for the last time, leaking my blood onto his face.

"I was never even safe to begin with."

"Damn you, I have no other choice."

Leblanc laughed. "Always a pleasure to do business with you." and with a poof, she vanished.

"I knew it was a mistake killing his wife. Just didn't think he was suicidal. This will set me back. . ."

I groggily look up. Death. Bird?

Swain. The general. I look up. What has happened? It's been so long. I . . . can't remember.

Swain will help me. Swain is a good man. He will help me find my way, my. . . wife.

"Where is my wife?"

Swain looked. . . . cold.

"You never had a wife."

Lies. I can tell. Instinct. Why?

"Go to sleep, I will wake you when I need to."

Something hit me, then darkness.

I looked up. Noxian forces nearing.

Swain. Swain did this to me. He killed my wife. My mind was returning. I understood.

He denied me rest. He denied me life. He denied me my future. He denied me my wife.

Not Demacian scum, Swain. Swain took it all.

I looked on the fear-ridden faces of the Noxians. They saw the gruesome scene. Cowards.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL."

I charged into the battle field once more. Unlike last time, I was undead. I could not tire. I was unstoppable.

I will kill Swain.

"Looks like your pet finally broke your restraints."

Swain slammed on the table. "This was your fault Emilia! I never asked for this! I never asked for this . . . abomination!"

She simply sighed. "Temper, temper."

With a sweep of her feet, she got up. "I will fix this, just give me a moment."

Death. All around me. This is what I will see.

This is what I am now.

Soon, release will come.

But death to all before then.

Marching. More marching. When does it end?

A soldier. No, women.

"Hello, Sion."

Woman. Le.

Leblanc.

"LEBLANC"

"What's your strategy, burst my eardrums?"

"TRAITOR. I WILL CRUSH YOU."

She put her hand and covered her mouth as she mocked laughed.

"I only see one person killing Noxian foot soldiers."

I charged. Chains come at me. No matter. I cannot be bound.

More come. I am slowing. Vision fading. No.

I give one last push. I WILL DESTROY HER.

Wait. More magic. Where?

Necromancers. Everywhere.

Can't resist.

I blanked out.

Darkness.

I woke up.

Darkness.

Red eyes. Swain.

"SWAIN. I WILL KILL YOU."

I pulled. Bound chains.

Leblanc laughed. "A barbarian through and through."

A sigh echoed through the room, and the tapping of a cane slowly got closer and closer.

Swain laid a hand on my head.

"For what it's worth, you have served Noxus well. Forever strong."

Swain left the room, and with a poof, so did Leblanc.

I slowly picked myself up, my knowledge returning, but with a lack of blood, that will soon go away.

Like all things I once cherished.

I do not remember how long I stayed in that tomb, depraved of blood, feeling nothing but hunger.

The door burst open, light shined in my eyes.

People entered. People.

Swain.

I charged at him, only to be met with necromancy. Every step felt like another step to hell, and the closer I got, the stronger it was.

Stopping just a few meter shy of Swain, I managed one more step, before he simply walked towards me, and gently pushed me with his cane.

I dropped on the floor, my memories fading as the powers of necromancy flooded into me. This was going to be the end. I welcomed it.

"You have another purpose, Sion."

Swain uncorked a vial of blood and stood over his soul furnace.

"Drink deep of the blood of your killer, son of Noxus, and live again."

I had been so close. So close to salvation, so close to humanity, so close to rest.

So close to being a father.

I closed my eyes, I refused to let Swain be my last sight, my last sight before I forget everything. I would think back to the better days, yes.

The days where I had her.

"Where are we going?"

I grinned at her "We're going to Piltover! They have now animated pictures with sound and color! It's an innovative breakthrough, and we're going to be some of the very first to see it."

She tucked her head into my shoulder, the train ride going smoothly.

"You are full of wonders."

I smiled, finding myself doing that much too often around her. I suppose it was a good thing.

I hugged her close to myself, "Only because you inspire me to be so."

I groaned. He had drank himself to death again, after he promised to stay sober, and he was doing so well too, hadn't touched it for a year.

The watch beeped, another groan. Great, it was now officially my birthday, what a great start, having my fiance plastered at my birthday.

Some things never change I guess.

I kicked open the door, not having the hands available. Leaving a door unlocked was risky in Noxus, but who was going to rob an officer?

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flashed on, and I suddenly dropped him. My friends and some co-workers were gathered around my house, with hastily decorations thrown, and a giant cake in the middle.

I heard a groan beneath me.

"Not a very good saviour anymore huh."

Shock overwhelmed me, as he picked himself up, and dusted himself up.

"But, you were, wha? How? You were drunk?! You mean. . . I carried you for nothing?"

He simply responded by stretching a few muscles.

"Of course I wasn't drunk, just acting, after all. It's our second year anniversary too. I would never ruin such an occasion for someone as angelic as you."

I hit him, not very hard, but the mild anger was still there.

"Do you know how tiring it was? Carrying you all that way? I was so worried about yo-"

He pulled me closely for a hug.

"We're going to be alright dear, we're going to be alright."

Music started to play, and we swayed back and forth, temporarily forgetting about the people around us.

He did all of this, just for me.

Eventually, he pulled away, just for a little. Staring deep into my eyes, he said "I love you, and I will give you the world my love, for you deserve nothing less."

Tears came to my eyes, and I found my reply just a little later "And I will give you all that I am, for you are everything I ever will be."

We kissed, and the crowd went wild.

I felt the blood magic taking over, it was almost complete. Soon, I would lose all my memories. I couldn't even pummel myself to death, the soul furnace made sure of that.

The soul furnace.

I could escape.

It devours souls to keep me alive and to shield me. It uses their essence, but it also consumes any soul willing, or too weak.

I was too weak to escape, and more than willing. I will not let dark magics take my mind from her, the only god damn thing left in this forsaken world worth saving.

Instead of consuming, I started to feed it, I felt my soul entering the furnace, as an unspeakable torture took over me. Only a mindless beast would remain, but that's all they ever wanted, all they suspected will happen.

I would endure an unspeakable torture, to deflect all and any attacks thrown at the creature, and feel the pain instead. I would have to endure it for an eternity.

All I was willing to do, if it meant I could one day be free and to see her, untainted by the world and it's magics.

I prayed to whatever god to forgive me for the atrocities this body would commit. Unleashed by a sane mind, fuelled by dark magic, unable to die.

I would feel every moment of it.

With a final shudder, I left my body, and Sion, was no more.

Only a monster remained.


End file.
